The present invention generally relates to a structural element and, more particularly, to a structural element which is connectable with other structural elements in multi-element toy construction kits. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a method of making such a structural element.
In the art of toy construction kits, it has been proposed to form individual parallelepiped-shaped hollow building blocks with an open side. The proposed blocks have connecting portions which are located at the side opposite to this open side. These connecting portions are clampable by snap-mounting into the open side of another building block.
However, the stability of this snap-assembly depends upon the manufacturing tolerances of both the connecting portions of one block and the dimension of the opening at the open side of another block. Therefore, such manufacturing tolerances must be strictly controlled. If such strict control is not enforced, then the blocks may either become too-tightly wedged together, thereby making it difficult for a child to dettach the two blocks, or the blocks may become too loosely held together, thereby leading to an unstable assembly.
In order for such known building blocks to resist turning or sliding movement relative to each other, additional abutments are required to be positioned in the interior of the hollow building block. This represents an additional expense in the cost of manufacture.